


Big Smoochy

by fullmetul



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetul/pseuds/fullmetul
Summary: written by deku himself





	Big Smoochy

deku and bakugou kissy kissy kissy love love love 

 

penis


End file.
